Not really Wonderland
by willowdesade
Summary: Zoe Micah always dreams of wonderland, but when she falls into it, its not what she expected. my storys not finished dunno if i'll write more.


Not Really Wonderland

"Zoe Micah please stop daydreaming and listen to me!" Ms. Henley's sharp voice shattered my serene state. I was in what seemed like the longest science lesson ever day dreaming about my very own Wonderland. I was 14 and still wished it were real. I loved Alice in Wonderland it was my favourite childhood story. My friends told me I was a lot like Alice. Which was a compliment. But I didn't look anything like her. I didn't wander around in little blue dresses or showed off wonderfully coloured banana blonde hair. In fact I was the exact opposite. My hair was rusty brown and forever tied in a pony tail, my eyes were dull hazel and my fashion sense wasn't up to standards. Jeans and t-shirts was as good as it got. I was just a boring teenager that dreamed to much.

I caught a glimpse of Benjamin Croft's sticky up black hair and my heart turned to stupid mush. Benjamin was my biggest crush that was a total secret. If my friends found out I was in love with the lead singer of the school rock band 'Steel' they would never let me live it down. Not that there was anything wrong him apart from the fact that he was the most mysterious guy in school. Every girl was in love with him and I swore that I would never fall for him.

Which I went against.

And if anyone did find out it would get to the so called popular girls, they'd all be up in my face 'Zoe why would he ever glance at a girl like you' or 'he probably doesn't even know who you are'

Which is probably true. But a girl could dream couldn't she, which was something I did a little to often.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the bell for end of school. Thank goodness!

"See you Monday Zo" my friend Emma chirped before exiting the classroom as I was still packing up all my books I was slow like that.

The classroom was silent I thought I was the only student left. When I looked up I realized I wasn't. Benjamin was still there packing up his stuff. I was so intrigued by his presence that I wasn't watching what I was doing and I accidentally bumped a couple of test tubes of the table sending them crashing to the ground, thankfully the teacher wasn't there to see. "Oh Christ" I cursed crouching down to pick up the mess. 'Way to go Zo, giving yourself a bad reputation in Benjamin Croft's presence' I thought. Then a shadow fell over me. Oh crap teacher alert!

"I'm so sorry Miss… it was an accident I swear" I started bumbling on. But there were no foul profanities shot at me just the swift movement of someone helping me. I glanced up through the loose bits of my hair. "Benjamin" I stuttered.

Well duh who else would it be! "What the teacher doesn't know won't hurt her right?" he said in a low husky voice. My stomach flipped. "Ra…Right" I agreed standing up clumsily.

He dropped the pieces of glass into the bin, a small smile touched his lips. Just then the teacher walked in "What are you two still doing here? Can't you see it's home time" Ms Henley sneered.

"We were just leaving" Benjamin drawled. "See you Monday Zoe" he said leaving. I stood there dumbstruck. "Well are you going home or not Miss Micah?"

"Right, bye" I muttered then stumbled out of class.

Before I exited the school grounds I pulled out my chunky grey scarf and fixed it snugly around my neck. Bloody winter season.

I looked down at my watch 3.30. Better hurry mum was expecting me in 5 minutes.

I walked briskly towards the park it was the only shortcut. No one ever used it. So I had it to myself hopefully and bask in my Wonderland thoughts.

I was almost running through the deserted creepy park. The trees had no leaves and there was no wind or sun. It didn't help that it was placed right next to the cemetery. A shiver was sent up my spine.

I turned my head and saw that another high school student was behind me. I sighed relieved not feeling so freaked out anymore.

I relaxed my shoulders, I was almost at the end of the park, when something in the grass caught my eye. It was shiny. Curiosity got the better of me. I walked onto the grass and lent over to inspect the object in the grass. It was a deep purple gem on a silver chain. Pretty.

I picked it up and looked closely at it. Before I could pocket it, the ground opened up under me. I was falling I began to scream. My school skirt flew up I tried to hold it down hopelessly with my hands. My throat became scratchy but I kept screaming. The wind sent stabbing pains through my body, loose strands of my hear whipped my face.

Suddenly my butt landed on something solid, I wasn't falling anymore but sliding. I continued screaming. Where was I going!?

Then I was in mid air again, next thing I knew hit the ground with a thud. The necklace flew out of my hand. I was sprawled on the ground with my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes it didn't make too much difference it was still dark but I saw the necklace metres from me. I scrambled over to pick it up. I stood up and span around. Where the hell was I!?

I whipped my head around in terror. "Somebody help me!" I screamed up at where I had fallen from. There was no reply. "Holy shit" I whispered. "Help!" I tried again desperately. No one was there, I was trapped.

I walked around feeling for the wall, I found it. Then I heard another thud.

I froze.

"Zoe?" called a voice. I panicked. What if it was a murderer.

"Just so you know I'm a black belt… in…in martial arts!" I lied into the darkness.

The voice snorted "No your not, now where are you? It's dark"

"Good I'm glad coz then you can't find me" I tried stepping further away.

"I promise I won't hurt you" the voice sighed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist I screamed. The hand let go immediately "Jesus" the voice swore.

Then I recognised the voice. "Benjamin?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Ohmigod" I breathed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah I think so" I answered. "Is there a ladder anywhere so we can get back up?" he questioned. "I dunno. I'm about as confused as you" I was glad for the darkness now because I was blushing hugely.

"Oh yeah thanks for helping me out after class" I said. "I don't think that really matters at the moment" he responded.

I fiddled with the necklace in my hand. 'This is all your fault, if you hadn't been all glittery in the stupid grass I wouldn't be in this mess' I thought savagely.

"I think I found a door" came Benjamin's voice somewhere in the darkness. I laughed uneasily "Where are you?"

"I'm here, take my hand" he answered. "Okay" I breathed shallowly, now it was just a matter of finding his hand. I slipped the necklace over my head and buried it in my scarf. "Stay close to the wall" he warned. I did as I was told and edged across the wall. Then I put my hand in some sort of wet sticky substance. I let out a tiny scream and ran. I latched onto Benjamin's hand. he was still trying to open the door. Then he stopped. "Ahh… Zoe your crushing my hand" he told me. "Oh sorry" I squeaked loosening my grip. The door creaked. "Finally, we can get out of here" he whispered. With one last push the door was open.

The room was filled with a dim light. I let go of Benjamin's hand as he walked through the door. I turned my head and nearly screamed. from what I could see the wall was covered in red paint or blood. It dripped down the walls aimlessly. Blood.

I scrambled out into the light and grabbed Benjamin's arm. It was like I had totally forgotten whose presence I was in. I was just to damn scared to care. His grey eyes were looking forward intently. I lifted my head, my breath caught in my throat.

We weren't back at home, that was for sure. There were bare old willow trees on both sides creating an archway, dead leaves covered the path, the sky was grey. Everything seemed so dull and eerie.

"Alice, I think we've just found Wonderland" Benjamin croaked. I shook my head.

"No we've just walked into Sleepy Hollow Uncut"

This is my second fanfic. As you can tell it's not finished. But I probably won't write anymore to it. But you never know.

Please comment!!

Willowdesade


End file.
